Willy the Dragon
Willy the Dragon is an NPC in MMS. He acts as a guide for new players, and as the giver of the daily reward. Appearance Willy appears to be a red wyvern. He is blocky, and red all over. His wing membranes are orange, and he has three claws on each of his wings. His feet also have three white claws on the front and one on the back. He has an angular head with two red spikes on the top and two spikes that flank each side of the head. He has big slanted yellow eyes with a black pupil. He also has a tail. He stands on two legs. Who is he? What does he do? Willy is the guide and tutorial giver of Monster Madness. He greets new players as the enter the game and gives them a rundown of how to play. He could almost be a mascot for MMS, but he doesn't seem to be aknowlaged much. He also gives you a dailiy reward over by his cave. Where is he? Willy resides in the corner of the lobby where you get your daily reward, next to the leaderboard and shop. He's standing in front of his cave, where, you can also enter and see him inside. Quotes These Quotes are found when you enter Willy's Tutorial Cave. -Willy: "Is there anything I can help you with?" -Player: "Where am I?" Willy: "You're in the land we currently call Maykshift. To be even more specific you're in my cave!" . -Player: "Why am i here?" *Cutscene* Willy: "The core summoned you in order to help us. The core is what gives life to all of us here in Maykshift, but recently a part of its power has been stolen! This evil has threatened our way of life, and now even use the core's power against us! We need your help to defend from its evil!" . -Player: "How do I help?" *Cutscene* Willy: "The core will summon you onto the battlefield if you are ready. You'll be equipped with a set of abilities you can use to defeat the monsters that spawn! Be sure to jump into this portal whenever you are ready!" . -Player: "How do I earn coins and what are they for?" Willy: Coins can be earned by defeating monsters! depending on the monster, and the Luck Stat of your pet, you may earn more coins that others!" *Cutscene to shop* "You can then use these coins here to unlock new defenders! Coins can also be used to hatch pets!" . -Player: "How do I earn Gems?" Willy: "For every monster you defeat you have a chance of earning a gem! Bosses also drop 1-3 Gems, and have a higher chance of awarding them! This drop chance is also increased with the Luck Stat of a pet!" . -Player: "What are Gems for?" Willy: "Gems are used mainly for buying new skins you can equip to your defender! They can also be used in egg creation to create new eggs from two different pets! You can also convert them to 1,000 Coins if you like!" . -Player: "What happens when I level up my pet?" Willy: "Pets that level up will randomly increase in one area of it's stats. If the increased stat is HP it will increase from a random # from 1-10. If the stat is not HP it will increase by 1!" . -Player: "What is my pet's max level?" Willy: "To check a pet's max level you must check it's BodyType rarity! A Common bodytype will result in a max level of 10. Uncommon 12, Rare 14, Ultra Rare 16, and Legendary 18!" . -Player: "Do pet traits affect stats?" Willy: "Only HP is affected by a pet's bodytype. Common receives a +0HP, Uncommon +10HP, Rare +15HP, Ultra Rare +20HP, Legendary +25HP! Since a pet's bodytype affects it's max level a higher rarity in bodytype will affect how much it can grow!" Trivia * Willy is a guide * Willy is actually a wyvern * Willy knows a l l <--Back to Home = WillyQuestions.png|Willy inside of his cave WillySideprofile.png|Willy side profile Willydailypoints.png|Willy at the daily reward area WillyCaveentrance.png|The entrance of Willy's cave WillyFirstJoinArt.png|Willy art for new players when they join MMS